


étoile

by coralhobi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaemin almost cries but I promise it's soft, Just some boys kissing, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralhobi/pseuds/coralhobi
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno go stargazing.





	étoile

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my friends for always supporting my work!  
> enjoy!

Two boys, hand in hand, gaze up at the night sky. 

They lie on a blanket, arms wrapped around one another, the younger’s head resting on the elder’s chest. Bright stars twinkle around them, so luminous, like scattered moondust in the sky.

 

It’s a serene moment, the two of them lying in the silence of the night. They’re about ten miles away from their dorms, but here, holding each other feels like home. They begin to chat quietly, pointing out the brightest stars, the recognizable constellations, just how polar-white they are.

 

Jaemin sits up slowly, situating himself so his legs are folded on either side of Jeno’s hips, sitting atop him. He raises his hand and brushes the elder’s dark hair out of his eyes. Cupping his cheeks, he leans down to connect their lips.

 

The kiss is brief, just a sweet tease of something more. Laughing at the blush that sits high Jeno’s cheeks, he kisses him again and again and  _ again _ until they lie breathless. Strong arms pull Jaemin down until they are chest-to-chest, his auburn hair tickling the elder’s neck.

 

“I love you,” Jaemin mumbles, trying to cuddle impossibly closer, “I just.. I wish we could live like this sometimes, you know.. Normally?” Jeno nods, pressing his lips to his forehead.

 

“I wish we could have this all the time, I don’t understand why we have to hide this.” He pouts, huffing out a sigh.

 

“I know you know why, Nana,” Jeno pauses, as if he’s trying to think of what to say next, “But we have each other, and the rest of the boys who support us. I mean, we’re not the only one’s like this. Ten-hyung has always helped us out, even Doyoung and Yuta-hyung understand.”

 

Jaemin nods, holding onto Jeno just a little tighter. He chokes up a little, tears of frustration and adolescence filling his eyes, “I hate that it has to be like this. I-It really sucks sometimes,”

 

Jeno understands, he always has. He seems to always know how to comfort Jaemin in times like this. He knows the boy is young and afraid. He knows Jaemin needs reassurance, he knows how idol-life can be. The two had grown up together connected by the hip, their relationship has seemed to last through thick and thin. No silly argument or vulnerability can break what they have. They’re Jeno and Jaemin, they’re more familiar with each other than they are themselves.

 

Though the position is a little awkward, Jeno cranes his neck to bring their lips together once again. They start slow, just like earlier, letting their lips move as one, only deepening the kiss every few moments. Hands  run down Jaemin’s waist to his hips softly, effectively soothing the younger boy. When they part to take a breath, Jeno kisses down Jaemin’s jaw to his neck, but before he lets things get heated, he pampers soft pecks around the expanse of the brunette’s face. 

 

“We should probably head home before Taeyong-hyung actually kills us,” Jaemin laughs, Jeno’s kisses failing to cease. “Stop, hyung.” 

 

After five minutes of whining, Jeno and Jaemin finally stand up, folding the grass-filled blanket and tossing it in the backseat of their car. 

 

When Jeno starts the engine and pulls back onto the road, he reaches for Jaemin’s hand, interlocking their fingers tightly until the younger begins to drift off, leaning into the arm of the boy who makes him feel safe and content; into the arm of the boy he can call home.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/pickleyanan)
> 
> dm me we can be friends plz


End file.
